Secrets, Lies and Fireflies
by Robotic Butterfly
Summary: Lilith is 17. And now, she's 17 and living in a town run by OCD robots. Wonderful. But as soon as the teenager moves into her new house, she notices changes. In her friends, her mother, and most importantly herself. Will the pale boy living in the mansion on the hill be able to help her find out whats going on? If she's even... Human? Rated T for now, rating may change.


Chapter 1: The Town Of Robots

A/N: Ta-Da! My first multi-chapter fanfic. So please, no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Pleasepleaseplease tell me if you think someone is too out of character. And I will post a chapter for every... lets say 5 reviews? C'mon people, it only takes a minute and it makes my day. It doesn't even have to be named, or very long. Just a simple "Das Cute" literally makes my day. *sadly shakes head at sorry excuse for a life* Now onward with the story! ^_^ ( Oh, and by the way, the story takes place about 15 years after the movie. You'll find out what I did with Kim later.)

17 year old Lilith Fletcher sighed as she brushed a strand of her short, spiky blue hair out of her eyes. Squinting her moss green eyes, she looked at her new house with a mixture of disgust and horror. It was pink. Freaking pink. _Wonderful._ "Lilith, honey, come help with these boxes." She heard her mother call. "Coming Mum."

She jogged over to the car where her mother was unloading boxes, and her younger sister, Olive, were waiting. They had just moved to a new town, Suburbia, from Miami and Lilith still wasn't too sure she liked the change. Sure, it had great schools, and a low crime rate, but it looked like it was run by robots. OCD robots. "This is gonna be great," her mother started cheerfully, " New school, new friends, a whole new fresh start."

"Great Mum," Olive, Lilith's younger sister, said sarcastically. The little girl was still pining over her friends in Miami. "Aw, c'mon Olive," Lilith piped up, picking up a couple of boxes " You'll make some new friends, you're always great around people." Lilith, however was a little frightened. She was always a shy one, surrounding herself with a group of close friends, and never really venturing outside of that circle.

After a few hours of moving boxes, they were finally finished. "Whew!" Lilith huffed as she flopped down on the couch in their new living room. Olive flopped down right beside her. "Whew is right," she moaned, "I'm exhausted."

"Alright girls, time for dinner!" shouted their mother. The two sisters shared a look. " FOOD!" they yelled in unison.

After a dinner that largely resembled the eating habits of starving wolverines, Lilith excused herself and went to her new room. She started unpacking, and managed to get through a few boxes before voting instead to simply lay on her bed staring at her ceiling. She glanced at her wristwatch. 9:00.

"Geez, I didn't know it was so late," she yelped and quickly got ready for bed. She wanted to get a good nights sleep to finish unpacking tomorrow.

The next morning came far too soon for Lilith's liking. Her alarm clock rudely announced the rising of the sun. Rolling out of bed with a groan worthy of the undead, she glared at the offending object. Quickly slapping the off button and repressing her urge to throw the stupid thing out the window, she shambled over to her closet. Flinging open the double doors she carelessly grabbed black skinny jeans, and a too-large hoodie. After applying some dark blue eyeliner she grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her back pocket. She ran down the stairs, jumping the last two like the incredible badass she was. "Hey mom." She greeted her messy-haired caregiver. The teenager was rewarded with a bleary-eyed glare and a demand of, "Set the table." Laughing off her grumbling mother, the lanky teen moved to set the utensils out in little rows on the table. After a gourmet breakfast of poptarts and OJ, Lilith helped her Mum out with the dishes. As usual, Lilith washed, and Mrs. Fletcher dried. She hummed tunelessly as she dipped the various plates and glasses into the warm dishwater. She automatically handed plates to her mother, until something out the window caught her eye. Stopping her movements, she leaned forward to inspect it. Far down the perfectly curving road, laid a house as dark, Gothic, and run down as the rest of the town was perfect. "Hey mum," She asked, eyes still fixated on the mysterious structure, "Whats that house up there?"

"Whats what, love?"

"The house down the road." Lilith said as she tore her eyes from said mansion to look at her mum.

"Oh, that. Its just an old place, its been empty for years. Don't worry your pretty little head about." Her self-righteous mother replied with a smirk. Lilith narrowed her eyes and went back to the dishes. "Oh yeah, I forgot something." She said slyly. Her mother turned, raising a questioning eyebrow. SMACK! "Oops, sorry Mum, my hand slipped" Lilith teased her now dripping Mother, who was standing in utter disbelief as the washrag on her head sent trickles of water over her stunned face. The teenager laughed maniacally while her mother recovered. Slowly getting back her grip on reality, the elder Fletcher gave a devious grin, promising pain. Her daughter's eyes widened, mouth forming a silent 'o' of surprise as her face was the recipient of the woman's own washrag. The war had begun.

################# End Of Prologue###############################


End file.
